My Boyfriend, the Vampire
by Midnight Rose Productions
Summary: Madison Black has been an outcast all her life…now she’s moving to Forks, Washington, and is about to find out that Twilight was a true story…and as she embraces the vampire world, she’ll fall in love with Edward’s little brother, Ryan. Rated T.
1. Hello, Forks

~My boyfriend, the Vampire~

Chapter 1: Hello, Forks

Note: I do not own any of these companies or bands…I do own the characters and the plot….but I don't own any of the Twilight characters

Sigh. Why did we have to move to stupid Forks, Washington? The only thing that was good about it was the wet, grey weather, just how I liked it. I'm obsessed with the dark; I mean my room is always covered in My Chemical Romance Posters, a couple Twilight posters and of course Nightmare Before Christmas. I was often stereotyped as emo or sometimes even goth, but there were plenty of people in California who understood my sudden dark phase. I'm completely infatuated with vampires….being bonded for eternity with someone seemed…romantic.

"MADISON!" My slimy, snot-nosed brother shouted, from outside my door.

I ignored him…God help me…sometimes being the oldest was a pain in the ass.

Okay, so I start my sophomore year at Forks High School. That's when I realized that Twilight took place in Forks, okay so that makes it sorta cool.

"Edward." I said talking to my giant Edward Cullen poster. "Help me find someone as great as you."

Little did I know that I would find someone who was _just_ like Edward.

My alarm went off at 6:30. Time to do my hair and make-up. I yawned as I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Jack Skellington t-shirt. I clipped in my white-blonde and pink hair extensions into my natural jet black hair. I picked up my Paramore Riot! backpack that I picked out from Hot Topic.

"Good Morning, Maddy." My mother greeted me once I reached the kitchen

My mom never really liked that I had entered my dark phase but she always went along with it, but of course people like my brother and father always dwelled on it.

My dad looked up from his newspaper and nodded "Madison."

"Dad."

My brother said something rude, that I really don't want to repeat it…all I can say is that he was smacked for saying it.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out the door, to my new school. Forks High wasn't very big, it consisted of a lot of little brick buildings.

"Hey, are you Madison Black?" I heard a voice say as I was about to walk up the steps of my new school.

I turned around to see a girl with white-blonde hair and green eyes, and a Paramore shirt. Maybe there was a person who would understand me.

I nodded.

"I'm Lily; I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends today." She said

"That sounds great, thank you." I said

"Come on I'll let you meet the rest of them."

There were 3 others.

Kennedy who had silver-white hair, blue streaks, and blue eyes, she was wearing a Metro Station shirt. She was very outgoing and hyper.

Jamie who had mahogany-red hair and topaz colored eyes; she was wearing a Slipknot shirt with a red skirt. She was nice enough to talk to.

Then there was him….Ryan….

He was super pale, had golden eyes, and bronze hair that was swept over one eye. He was gorgeous…but he was strange…I mean beyond the strange that you often see.

"Hi." He uttered

"Hi" I half-whispered…

Damn…he's cute….I wonders if….no…he's too gorgeous to be single…

And that's when he smirked as if he were reading my thoughts

Then the bell rang…time for English, I had Kennedy in my class so I was perfectly okay.

"So uh what's with Ryan?" I asked curiously

"He is strange…he reminds me of…oh like you'll believe me…but I'll tell you anyway, okay he's Edward Cullen's little brother." She said

I laughed, but she gave me a serious look.

"BUT EDWARD CULLEN IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!" I practically shouted

Our teacher, Mrs. Johnson looked up and shushed us

"Twilight is based on a true story, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Renessme, they all exist!" she whispered

So that means werewolves and vampires roam in Forks…oh boy, was I in for it.

Ryan Cullen would change my life…I just knew it…and I was right.

Like the story?

Is it good or bad?

TELL ME!


	2. The Secret and The Cullens

~My Boyfriend, the Vampire~

Chapter 2: Learning About Ryan's Family

Note: _Italics_- a thought,

P.S.: I don't own Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

It wasn't until lunchtime that I learned all of my new friends' secrets.

They all were vampires.

Kennedy told me that she was born in 1950, and was bitten in 1965 by a mysterious man, who called himself, V. She was strange like Lily because unlike many vampires they didn't have black, topaz, or red eyes. She can control anyone and anything at anytime

Lily was the eldest….she was born in 1830, and was bitten in 1847 by her husband to be, who was then killed by the Volturi for some type of crime. She can talk to animals.

Jamie didn't say much, except that she was bitten 20 years ago. She has the ability to shield people from danger.

And Ryan, the boy who I was absolutely in love with.

He was bitten 14 years ago by Carlisle, because he was dying of an illness.

He could read minds.

"Your mind fascinates me, especially when you think of me." He said, blushing

I too blushed.

_You know you're really cute_

He smiled, "You too."

_Are you flirting back?_

He nodded

_Can I meet the Cullens sometime? _

"Esme will adore you…" He said

_How about tomorrow after school?_

"Sure you can watch us hunt." He said

That's when I knew he liked me too

That was a lot for one day

That night I couldn't sleep, he captivated my mind, that smile was gorgeous, he was gorgeous.

He was my "Edward Cullen", who ironically was his "brother".

I felt bonded to him and later on we would both be inseparable.

"Madison Black may I ask why you're late?" My teacher, Mr. Ray asked in a very agitated voice.

It may have bothered me a little but what made everything better was that Ryan was there, and I sat next to him in class.

"A little problem with the frogs in Biology sorry, sir." I said then I made my way over to my seat and sat next to him.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine…

Ryan smirked.

"I love that song."

_Me too, especially Gerard Way. Sigh. Mrs. Gerard Way. …_

I stopped that thought immediately

This caused Ryan to giggle.

This then caused me to blush…a deep red

The day went by pretty fast; I was so excited to meet my "heroes".

The cool thing about Ryan is that he already has his driver's license, so he drove me to his house in his Mercedes.

"The book about my family is pretty accurate, actually right on, but of course I was left out…"

"Why?"

"I was hidden from the world basically, for my protection, and the Cullens', if the police found out I was with them this entire time they could be arrested, and our secret would spread across the world."

"How come you guys told me your secret?" I asked curiously.

"I guess we couldn't resist, and who would believe an innocent fifteen year old girl that she saw vampires? And anyways you seem to be trustworthy." He explained with a smile.

The beautiful Mercedes came to stop in front of a beautiful glass house.

Perfect.

We both climbed out of the car and he lead me into his house, there in the corner was a beautiful grand piano, and there sitting on the bench was Edward Cullen playing Bella's Lullaby.

"Hey Ed, this is Madison Black." Ryan said

The gorgeous vampire whom I had dreamed about turned to look at me and smiled

He extended his hand which I shook.

"It's lovely to meet you Madison." He said with a crooked smile…the one that Bella loved

I didn't say anything, I just started in awe.

I had meet Edward Cullen…who I thought was fictional for the past 4 years.

"Where is everyone?" Ryan asked

"The kitchen." Edward replied

Ryan grabbed my hand as we went to go meet the rest of the Cullen clan

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice stood by the kitchen counter

"This is Madison, she's a big fan of Twilight." Ryan said

"Hello." All three of them said in their beautiful, wind chime voices.

"Hi." I said shyly

"Awww…she's cute can we keep her?" Alice asked

"No, Ali ." Ryan said

Just then a beautiful girl who looked about 13 years old walked in with a tall, dark boy following her.

"Nessie, Jacob this is Madison." Ryan said

Renessme had long bronze hair that almost reached the tip of her finger tips, she also had milk chocolate eyes and pale skin.

"Hello." The both greeted me

I was still in shock that the descriptions found in the book fit them perfectly.

Then walked in Esme, the famous motherly figure.

"Ryan, who is his beautiful girl?" Esme asked

"Oh, this is Madison." Ryan introduced me again

"I pale in comparison to everyone in this house." I said

"No, dear, you really are rather beautiful, black hair, green eyes, pale skin, it's very rare to find anyone to find anyone with such a combination." Esme said

"Thanks." I said shyly

I got to meet everyone else, then it was time for the hunt….


	3. The Enemies

~My Boyfriend, the Vampire~

Chapter 3:

Note: _Italics_- is a thought, usually Madison's thoughts.

As a beautiful stag ran past a Douglas fir, Edward pounced on it, and then the rest of the Cullen clan excluding me and Jake followed his move.

I could see Ryan sucking away. Many would call it gruesome, I fascinating.

Ryan then pounced on another one and then another.

I've always wanted to be a vampire, the thought of being bonded for eternity to one person seemed romantic, and very old fashioned.

About 2 hours later Ryan took me home.

I wish I could've had longer with the Cullens, maybe next time.

That night I had a nightmare, the one you never want to experience and it felt so real.

"No, no please." I saw myself, screaming trying to get away from a creature, the one you see in a horror story.

A vampire, like _Nosferatu._

He was nothing like the Cullens, he was hideous.

But that little son of a gun jumped on me, and before I could see what would happen to me I woke up in a panic.

_What if the Cullens truly are demons?_

_No._

_I'm letting myself fall for a guy I know nothing about._

_Have I made a mistake?_

I stopped arguing with myself, and fell asleep.

The next day at school I decided to get to know Ryan better.

As I sat in my super dull history class, I talked to Ryan, and told him that we should get to know each other better.

He was born in New York City, on December 21st, 1979.

He met the Cullens about 14 years ago, when Carlisle worked at a hospital in Manhattan.

Ryan had a stomach ailment that was pretty serious; he was slowly dying when Carlisle saved him. To protect him they moved to Forks again, and he passed for Edward's long lost brother. He was like Edward but with an emo twist.

"And my parents, Jim and Elsie are still living; apparently I have 2 sisters, Miranda who is about 17, and Eve who is 12 years old." He told me.

"Do you miss them?" I asked, which a stupid question was, already knowing what was to come next.

"Yeah." He said looking down

"Everyone said I looked like my mom." He said, looking up when I noticed tears were building up in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say, but the bell rang, time for lunch.

But someone grabbed me before I could leave.

"Hey, are you Madison?" A tall boy who wore a bunch of stuff any shopper at Hot Topic would approve of.

"Yeah." I said nervously

"Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" He asked

"Well…"

It was too late he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the lunch room, when Ryan shot me a confused look, I returned it.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring at this mysterious stranger once we arrived at a table with a bunch of goths (Not that I like to use stereotypes, but that's how I describe someone's style.)

"Just call me Jagger." He said.

"This is Snake, Lillith, Mary Jane, Poison, and Zackary." He said.

_What the hell is going on?_

"So, Madison, why are you all over that Cullen dude?" Jagger asked.

_All over him? It's not like I sat in his lap in class. _

"Well…" I started

Again, Jagger cut me off.

"He's a freak, you should get your head out of the clouds and go out with someone more like…me." He said.

I turned to glance at my friends who were sitting on the other end of the cafeteria shooting me a confused look.

Then I remembered Ryan can read my thoughts.

"_S.O.S!!! Ryan, HELP!"_

I practically shouted in my mind

Ryan was by my side in less than 5 seconds.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked with venom in his voice.

"Hey Cullen, I hope you don't mind me stealing your girlfriend." Jagger said.

The goths laughed.

"I thought we had a deal, Jagger, I leave you alone you leave me alone." Ryan said

Then everyone in the cafeteria chanted "Fight! Fight!"

"I don't want to turn this into something physical, we wouldn't want anyone finding out what we really are, so you can have your little girlfriend back." Jagger shouted, pushing me towards Ryan.

What just happened?

It all happened so fast, one minute I was with Jagger and the next I was sitting next to Ryan in horror.

"Are they vampires, too?" I asked.

"Yes, they are, it's best to stay away from them, they actually will harm humans." Jamie explained.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, the little safe world you thought you lived in is surrounded by many things that only belong in a storybook." Ryan said

Very little did I know, I was apart of the plot, and unexpected things would happen.

NOTE: Phew…I re-wrote that one, yeah they were supposed to kiss in this chapter but, after hearing that I was moving too fast for you guys, I slowed down and threw in an unexpected twist. So tell me what kind of stuff do you guys want to read about?


	4. Love? Or not?

~My Boyfriend, the Vampire~

Chapter 4: Love? Or not?

Note (PLEASE READ!!!) If you want to see what I think the characters would look like if they existed check out my profile!

.net/~emowriterproductions

P.s.: I don't own Perfect Harmony by Within Temptation

1 week later

I sat in my room working on a group project with Kennedy and Ryan.

I hate Chemistry…seriously I failed the Chemical Bonds test.

So here I was working on a project….one that made absolutely sense

"So what exactly is it we're supposed to do?" I asked.

"I've been in the 10th grade at least 400 kabillion jillion times and it still doesn't make any sense." Kennedy said sarcastically

"Since this doesn't make any sense I guess we should put it off and talk about oh I don't know….the little not so-safe world I live in." I said.

Hey, I was curious about what exactly it is that lives around us.

"Well, lets see, we've got fairies, unicorns, elves, Santa Claus…." Ryan said in a super-girly voice.

"For the most part it's just, werewolves, mermaids, and vampires." Kennedy said

"Mermaids? Really?" I asked as if I just turned in to a 5 year old girl filled with hopes and dreams

"I guess we better show you, because talking about it doesn't explain much." Ryan said

And that's how I spent my Saturday…a day at the beach.

Ryan held my hand as Kennedy followed behind

That's when I saw a large cave…that the ocean was somehow connected to.

That's when I heard the most beautiful singing, which caused me to move closer to the cave.

Their song went like this….

In a world so far away  
At the end of a closing day  
A little child was born and raised  
Deep in the forest on a hidden place  
Mother never saw his face

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony  
The woods protected, fulfilled his needs

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under the trees  
He grew up in their company  
They became his family

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

A thousand seasons  
They passed him by  
So many times, have said goodbye  
And when the spirits called out his name  
To join forever, forever to stay  
A forest spirit he became.

Ryan led me into the cave

There was one with golden hair, whose back was to me, but she had a beautiful complexion I just knew it. She flapped her blue tail against the water.

Then the other who had black hair, she was gorgeous, she had brown topaz eyes and a green tail.

"It's Ryan!" The black-haired one exclaimed.

"Hello bloodsucker I see you've stolen another one away with your charm and good looks." The one with the golden hair turned around to look at us. She had a beyond-beautiful complexion…and had blue eyes to go along with her rosy-pink cheeks.

"It's nice to see you too, Ariel." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ah, and Kennedy is here." The black haired one said as Kennedy stood next to me.

"Hello Amber." Kennedy said greeting the black haired one.

"Where is Alice? I haven't seen her in half a century." Ariel exclaimed

"And we are yet to meet Miss Bella and Renesmee." Amber said.

"So, what is your name?" Ariel asked me

"I'm Madison." I said

"Did you know that Sir Ryan had…" Ariel started but Ryan cut her off

"Let's not get into that Ariel, that was the past." Ryan said

"I'm just saying doesn't she deserve to know? She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Ariel asked

I blushed…big time

"Umm…no. Say isn't time we leave?" Ryan said nervously and he dragged me right of the cave.

"Yeah, I think we should work on the project before Professor Richards becomes upset." Kennedy said catching up to us.

Instead of returning to my house we went to the Cullen's.

Alice was at the door, she looked happy.

She just smiled as we walked up to her.

"Alice…you've got to be kidding." Ryan said

She just shook her head…

I just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Even if my visions aren't that accurate, the mermaids never lie…I could see them talking after you left, and I know you could hear them too so you can't deny it." Alice said, as if putting Ryan on the spotlight.

Ryan sighed.

"Fine Alice…go have fun planning yet another wedding." Ryan said.

And I doing my job fainted as I realized what they were talking about.

Ryan hasn't even kissed me, let alone propose, and there goes Alice doing her job as being Miss Little Wedding Planner.

Wonderful.

Good or bad?

Plz tell me


End file.
